Bluebird's Ballad Inn
Exterior The wide expanse of Church Street continues east and west between a few buildings pressed closely together. To the north, the front of the bank is set back a pace, a green hedge grown close to the wall stopping abruptly where the property ends, and the taller building of the Reeves headquarters begins. Southwards, also set back from the road is a taller building of bright plaster and rich brown, exposed timber, with a freshly painted sign above its door. Entrance This wide foyer is airy and bright, with whitewashed walls and a plaster ceiling with delicately painted bluebirds depicted mid-flight in cheerful colors. An anteroom for the tavern proper, the foyer bears only a few round tables with matching chairs, and two small fireplaces built into the east and west walls. A staircase leads up to the second floor, the northern door leads outside and south offers passage to the Inn's bar and stage. Bar and Stage Several small, delicate glass chandeliers hang from the ceiling to light the room. This section of the inn has been arranged to focus upon the raised wooden platform that serves as a stage, occupying the southeastern corner of the room. Beside it, following the length of the southern wall is a dark-stained and bronze-railed oak bar. Round tables with comfortably cushioned chairs provide seating, interspersed with the occasional Farin-style low couch. Open archways offer passage north to the entrance foyer, and west to the restaurant. A stone fireplace nestles comfortably into a wall, filling the room with warmth. Restaurant An expertly wrought steel brazier is placed in the center of each panel of this hexagonal room, providing an even spread of light and warmth. To either side of the braziers, silk tapestries adorn the walls, their details highlighted by their close proximity to the light source. A seventh, taller stand occupies the center of the room, rising above the elegant tables and chairs spread out across the floor. Broad thoroughfares between the tables provide ease of travel for patrons and staff alike. To the west, a wooden door leads outside, and a heavy curtain bars passage into the kitchen. Enclosed Porch A short series of steps leads up to this raised platform, walled almost entirely with thick, blue tinged glass that looks out over the street from a slightly elevated vantage point. Removable shutters along the support posts allow for the circulation of air, preventing the room from becoming too hot, and wooden benches set with soft white cushions run along the perimeter of the glass walls. From the ceiling dangles a large glass chandelier that is set with enough thick candles to last throughout the evening. The view west is blocked by a smaller, private room built into the tavern, access provided by a heavy wooden door. Private Dining Room This cozy room is set apart from the main area of the restaurant, where patrons can gather in greater privacy, away from prying ears. Running the length of the room, a dining table has been laid out, dressed in a pristine white cloth and centered with a vase of seasonal flowers. Adorning the walls are richly colored tapestries and small portraits. Rose colored light is provided by the shell-shaped sconces that line the walls, each containing a heavy, long-lasting candle. A fire crackles in a stone fireplace set in the wall opposite the entrance. Garden This closed-off garden area is well sheltered from the worst elements of the weather while heightening those that are more pleasurable. Broad leafed trees, often trimmed through use of a ladder discreetly tucked against the wall, branch out to cover most of the area, providing a relaxing spread of shade. The whitewashed walls that surround the area on three sides filter out much of the noise from the street nearby while allowing a subtle breeze to trickle through. A number of sturdy but weathered tables and chairs have been arrayed in a haphazard manner, easily moved to facilitate a varying number of companions. Supporting the eaves of the restaurant's roof, a row of slender white columns line the garden's eastern portion. Upstairs Lounge Blue and white rugs cover the floor and muffle footsteps to help the perpetually soft and cozy atmosphere of the lounge. Low Farin couches sidle up to one another to inspire conversation, with a few oversized pillows providing additional seating. A raised platform in the center of the room is dedicated to private performances of music or dance, with a simple chandelier placed directly above it. Guest Room All four walls have been painted white, lending the room the brightness it lacks for the absence of any windows. The floor is covered in light blue rugs with a thick pile, and painted on the ceiling in a similar shade of blue are several birds in flight. Dominating the southern wall is a large canopy bed, hung with gauzy white curtains. A small vanity with a cushioned stool is set against the western wall near a porcelain washbasin. Category:Locations